30 Thoughts: The Doctor
by Francesca Montag
Summary: 30 thoughts the Doctor might have had when he was traveling with Rose Tyler... Includes stories featuring both the 9th and 10th Doctor...
1. Chapter 1

_Here is another of my snippet stories. I actually wrote this one before the Rose one, thinking that the Rose one was weaker...jokes on me! I received many reviews so I hope this one doesn't disappoint :)_

_And of course I don't own Doctor Who...but you already knew that, didn't you? You're so clever! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**30 Thoughts: The Doctor**

**Music**

When she turned the knob on that radio, the room was engulfed in music. And it was there, in that dark room, stuck in a moment of peril, very far away from her home, where she held out her hand to the Doctor, asking him to dance. Time stopped for once, for him. He felt his heartbeats quicken as he moved closer to Rose, ever so slowly. And as the music drifted around them like a cloud of mist, he did what he so longed to do... he placed his hand on her waist and pulled her close.

**Song**

The Doctor couldn't understand how she'd come to hold this grasp over him. It seemed to have happened without his realizing it. One moment he's telling her to forget about him, and the next he's fighting to keep her by his side. It was as if she were a song stuck in his mind and hearts, singing over and over..._Rose Rose Rose Rose..._

**Spirit**

Loving her had come easily...a bit too easy, if he allowed himself to admit it. What was it about her that made her so special? Ever since that first night in that basement, overridden by walking plastic to when he regenerated, she'd accepted all of it. It didn't harden her, it didn't make her cynical. She still retained her uncanny spirit, something he had long since forgotten. She made him see things differently...or rather, how he should have seen them, long ago.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! More on the way :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Do you all get tired of my notes? Just wondering. Thank you for the always appreciated and much looked forward to reviews :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**30 Thoughts: The Doctor**

**Candy**

Rose's room was bathed in the candy-pink color that she loved. The walls, her bed cover, sheets and pillows to the rug on the hardwood floor, the color flooded them all. Everything was that same color of candy that he had since attached to her name..._Rose_. He couldn't bear to touch her room after he...lost her. Leaning against the doorframe, he resists the temptation to sit on her bed, to idly stare at the nothingness that used to be so alive when she was here with him. Instead, he pushes himself out, closing the door behind him, leaving the candy-pinkness alone.

**Crayon**

He never would have told her, what he did just moments after speaking to her. It had just been so long since he'd met a human who intrigued him. But even as he warned her to forget about him, the idea was already formulating in his mind. So as she stood agape at the lot where the Tardis, a peculiar blue box to her, was standing just a moment ago, he set off to see a younger Rose Tyler. The Tardis materialized in the same neighborhood, in front of the same park, only fourteen years earlier, when Rose Tyler was only five years old. He noticed her right away, sitting at a picnic bench, alone, another child trying to get her attention over at the playground. She was ignoring him, too preoccupied with what she was drawing at the moment. The Doctor stood a good length away from her, simply curious. He watched as she concentrated on dragging her crayon across the stark white paper. She stuck her tongue out against her teeth, unknowingly. The Doctor chuckled to himself, already noticing the habits he'd picked up on. And with one last look at a Rose Tyler, age five with messy brown locks and a penchant for pink crayons, he turned around and went back into the Tardis.

**Dog**

Dogs with no noses...Barcelona - the planet, not the city - that's where he and Rose were supposed to go visit, so long ago. The Doctor's heart wrenches at the thought. He never made promises for fear that he couldn't keep them, but oh, how he wanted to be able to keep that one at least. Because then it would have meant that she could have stayed with him a little longer.

* * *

_Are you all liking this as much as you did the Rose one? I know some of you do :) Yay!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Are you still reading my notes? Or are you like let's get on with the story? lol either way, enjoy!_

* * *

**30 Thoughts: The Doctor**

**Tree**

Hidden behind a tree, they tried to not make a sound so that the Cybermen would not hear them. The Doctor could feel Rose trembling even though he wasn't touching her. He cursed himself every time they were in danger, which was quite often, for the worry that it caused her. And his hearts leapt at the fact that her worry was always guided toward him, though he didn't know why it affected him so. Rose and the Doctor shifted suddenly to keep away from the Cybermen's line of sight. In doing so, each placed a hand on the tree's trunk at the same time and at the same place, leading their hands to touch ever so briefly before pulling away. They didn't dare look at each other, but that didn't stop the feelings and fear that coursed through them that had nothing to do with the Cybermen.

**Television**

He thought he'd lost her when he saw her lonely, ghostly face on Magpie's television screen. The blood and bone Rose with the absence of a face was back at the police station, he knew this and he knew that he'd right things. But seeing her face...her essence, streamed onto the television screen nearly broke him. He knelt down in front of it, wishing he could touch her and cursing the fact that he couldn't. He settled for touching the screen with his finger, trailing down her face and whispered, "I'm coming."

**Radio**

She somehow found the radio in the console room of the Tardis. With the Doctor and Captain Jack eyeing her, rather admirably, she turns it on, sashaying to the beat of the music, some big band number. The Doctor notices Jack's eyes sparkle with a flirtatious zeal. However, before the Captain can get in a word, the Doctor bursts out, "Rose, I can dance!" demonstrating with a quick step near her, determined to get the last dance.

* * *

_Thank you for all the reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I love all of your reviews and I respond to all of them! Thank you so much for reading and liking my stories :)_

* * *

**30 Thoughts: The Doctor**

**Toy**

He picked up the toy and handed it back to Baby Rose. "Now, you're not going to bring the world to destruction, are you Rose?" He knew that Present Rose was coming up behind him, and so he wanted to make sure she heard him. And so when she stood beside where he was sitting with her younger counterpart, he looked up to read the guilt in her eyes. "I can't seem to do anything right," she says, pain seeping, entangled in her words. "No," he says bluntly, quite angry with her, "so, DON'T TOUCH THE BABY." She winces at his tone and for a moment he wants to hug her close, but fights it. "I'm not stupid," the only reply she can muster. "You could have fooled me!" he yells, regretting the words as soon as they leave his lips. Ashamed, he quickly says, "Look, I'm sorry, alright? Just...say you're sorry." He needs to hear her say it, so that he knows she understands. "I am, I'm sorry," she says softly, tears in her eyes, seeking his forgiveness. He sees that she truly is sorry, and the fact is she just really wanted to meet her father. And so he grins from big ear to big ear, reaches up to caress her cheek and pulls her into a tight hug. He never gives second chances...but this brilliant girl deserves just that.

**Guitar**

The Doctor loves his coat; the very coat the great Janis Joplin bought him during an afternoon stroll in San Francisco. That was a strange visit, but the lovely Ms. Joplin was so very sweet to him. He'd kept the coat buried in the closet of the Tardis, only resurfacing when this regeneration found it again. He knew he'd made the right choice when he saw the look on Rose's face when she first saw him in his new suit, trainers and coat. Now if only he could go back and take a look at the Hendrix fellow's guitar...

**Hair**

Oh, he liked this hair. It was so floppy and wild. He could run his fingers through it and pull at it and it would still look fantastic. Such a great break from having almost no hair at all. And Rose sure seemed to like it...

* * *

_Thank you!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**30 Thoughts: The Doctor**

**Bottle**

He had just handed her the bottle of brandy, liquid courage some seem to call it. And boy, did they need it right now. He knew what he had to do, he'd known it all along; he had to, again, press the big threatening red button, sacrificing themselves for the greater good, which he would have done in less than a heartbeat. This time was different, however. It was different because she was in the room, staring at him, that bottle grasped tightly in her hand. For once, he couldn't bring himself to press the big red button, because he couldn't sacrifice her, not only for her own sake, but selfishly, for his own as well.

**Frame**

There was a picture frame in his room. A simple black frame in a room no one has ever or will ever enter. In the frame, there was the only photograph he had of himself and Rose. It was taken at Christmas last year, after his regeneration. They're both wearing paper tissue crowns, like a proper king and queen. He hardly ever cared for nostalgia, but this...this was different.

**Camera**

When they would go to London so Rose could visit her mom and Mickey, he would walk past the shops. Oh, she always invited him in and sometimes he'd oblige, but he liked to see the shops from time to time. There was a certain electronic shop that he would walk past where he was sorely tempted to purchase a camera, the ones he'd see displayed in their window. He had never owned a camera, nor did he ever have the urge to buy one. But for some reason, being with Rose made him want to capture their adventures and secure them to something tangible, perhaps so that he could look back and have proof that they did in fact happen at all.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

**30 Thoughts: The Doctor**

**Speaker**

The speaker was babbling away, some jabber about the Proclamation of Servo or something. The Doctor tried to listen...he really did, but Rose kept distracting him. She, of course, didn't realize that she was distracting him, but she was doing just that. She kept waving a lock of hair away from her face, the lock being uncooperative. And like so many other times, he wanted to reach out and swipe it away for her, leaving his hand to linger in her hair. So instead, he forced his eyes away from her and back to the babbling speaker.

**Clock**

"Have you noticed, there are no clocks anywhere on the Tardis?" Rose asked one day. The Doctor looked up at her, incredulous at the question. "Why would I own a clock? I'm a Time Lord...all I know is time. Besides, I'm not about to go resetting it every time we materialize somewhere." She shrugged at him then, unperturbed, "Just never been in a place where there wasn't at least one clock, even one that didn't work." She walked off to her room not long after that. The Doctor stayed staring after her long after she'd gone. If only she knew that time was what he kept running away from.

**Fan**

It was hot in the Tardis one day...the Doctor had accidentally landed the Tardis on Genva, one of the hottest planets in existence. This wouldn't have been a problem had the Tardis not chosen that day to send sparks flying about, rendering her un-fly-able at the moment. Rose was lying on the console room floor, in a shirt and shorts the Doctor felt were way too short. He busied himself, trying to fix the Tardis for departure, and after hearing Rose whine for what seemed like the thousandth hour, but which was really only five minutes, he marched up and out of sight. Rose, afraid that she had finally upset the Doctor, was making her way off the floor, but held back when she heard him coming back. The Doctor dropped down on one knee next to her, pulling a portable fan from his coat. "Here," he said, simply. And with that, he turned back to the Tardis, making sure he didn't stay staring at her for too long in the process.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed that! Thank you for the reviews, as always. If you haven't already, take a look at the stories _elvespiratesandcowboysohmy _has written. I've fallen head over heels for her Doctor and Rose story! Thanks for reading :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_We're nearing the end...it makes me sad :( But lets enjoy it while it lasts, yeah? I find myself sounding like Rose sometimes lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy :) And I'm still taking suggestions for my third set of prompts (I haven't forgotten!). _

* * *

**30 Thoughts: The Doctor**

**Door**

That door haunted him sometimes. Countless times, Rose would be resting after some near-death excursion and he'd walk past her door, hoping she'd wake up suddenly, eager to spend some time with him, away from time traveling and disaster...just, time together. He was being silly, of course. He wanted to make sure she was well rested for when they did have to run for their lives...which was often. But it didn't stop him from walking past that door time and time again, with the thoughts of a sleeping Rose just beyond it.

**Screw**

The Doctor had been looking around for that darn screw all over the place. He remembered that he still had it with him in his coat pocket last night. He had already looked in his room, the kitchen, and was currently looking around the console. It was a very important screw...he needed it to get the Hydrolyph working...

"Uh, Doctor...are you missing this screw-thing?" said Rose, walking into the console room. She had the very screw he was looking for in the palm of her hand. An instant grin grew on his face, reaching for the screw and hugging Rose tightly for a second. "Thanks! Wherever did you find it?" he asked. It's not like a Time Lord to forget such things, he thought to himself. Turning back to look at her, there was an odd look on her face. His grin disappears, furrowing his brow instead. "Uh...that's the thing Doctor...it was...in my room," she whispers. And in a split second, it all comes back to him – the fact that he _was _in her room last night. But...but...he was just checking up on her! He had almost lost her again yesterday and he just wanted to...see her...he must have accidentally dropped it. Before he could contest as much, she grins at him, a slightly bewildered look on her face. "But no matter Doctor, glad we found it." And with that, she turns back to her room, leaving the Doctor to his work.

**Mirror**

He watched her sometimes, when she'd look in the mirror. He'd be passing by the restroom and Rose would be looking at herself. At the angle he was at, she couldn't see him. Besides he was clever, therefore very, very sneaky. He'd watch her looking at herself, sometimes inspecting the dark circles under her eyes or the newest bruise blossoming on her fair skin. He'd wince each time she'd dab at it when that was the case. Those bruises were because of him and he couldn't help but feel guilty. The Doctor would always wonder, however, how she could concentrate so much on the "flaws" of her face and not notice the beauty that existed there. When those thoughts would enter his mind, the Doctor would look away and walk back the way he came.

* * *

_Thank you all!_


	8. Chapter 8

_We're almost getting to the end folks...even I'm a bit sad really - I've gotten such great responses for my 'Thoughts' so to speak :)_

_Hope you all like this set :)_

* * *

**30 Thoughts: The Doctor**

**Keyboard**

Sometimes, he'd let Rose type on the console keyboard. The labels on the keys were ultimately in Gallifreyan writing, so she couldn't possibly comprehend them. He'd stand behind her or beside her, pointing out which keys to press. She'd listen intently to his instructions, trying to help and understand. He was patient with her and with the mistakes she made, smiling gently with each key pressed. It took three times as long, but the fact that she was trying at all to understand, warmed his hearts.

**Bulb**

The Doctor had to change the bulb in Rose's room more times than he could count. He couldn't understand how she could run through them so quickly. And he REALLY didn't understand how the Tardis would let it happen, or even why she couldn't fix it herself. Each time he'd change it, Rose would be sitting on her bed and he could feel her eyes on him. He spent most of the time in her room blushing and keeping his face away from her line of sight because of it. He didn't quite get why Rose would stare at him so...or why he couldn't help but like it when she did.

**Canister**

He walked in on her opening a canister in the Tardis library one day. His eyes widened at the sight as he ran toward her, seizing it from her in the process. He could feel his face flush with inexcusable fury as he yelled, "Leave that ALONE!" The Doctor burst with it, not fully thinking about his behavior. Obviously, Rose had no idea what was in the canister, and it was not hidden in the large room. The realization soon hit, but it was too late, as he witnessed Rose cringe from his words and tone. He placed the canister on the nearby desk and stepped toward her, only to see her flinch at his sudden closeness, causing his hearts to falter. She, in turn, stepped away from him. "Sorry, Doctor. I...I'll go fix us some tea," she mumbled before turning out the door.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, reviews are always appreciated :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_We're almost there...are you sad? I know I am :(_

_Hope you like!_

**30 Thoughts: The Doctor**

**Chair**

There was only one actual chair in the console room, lamely called the "console chair." The Doctor rarely sat in it, preferring to pace around the console instead. Rose often sat there, watching him with his tinkering, often reading a magazine or book. After she'd leave the room, usually when it was time for some tea or for bed, he'd absent-mindedly sit, replacing her on her perch, breathing in her perfume. He never noticed he did this. Only when Rose left the Tardis for good did he realize and feel the emptiness in his chest even more.

**Computer**

As intelligent and futuristic as the Doctor is, he never quite took to computers. Of course, he appreciated them, most of the time they saved his life as well as his companions' lives, so they were good by his book. After Rose Tyler came aboard the Tardis, he'd notice that she took to typing on a laptop while resting in her room in between adventures. He never mentioned it, leaving her to her privacy. Then one night, after a decidedly close call in which he was confronted with the possibility of losing her, once again, he asked her about it. "What's with the laptop then?" he tried to sound nonchalant, but the curiosity had been burning within him for quite sometime. She smiled, pressing her tongue against her teeth, knowing full well that the curiosity was becoming too much for him. She had been surprised it took him this long to ask. "I keep my diary in it," she says simply, her smile growing wide. He groaned internally. _More secrets?_ Again, feigning disinterest, he asked, "And what sorts of things do you...type...about? Mickey, the Idiot?" He chuckled. She had maintained her smile as she pushed herself from the console coral and turned toward her room. The Doctor's grin faded. "Where you off to then?" he yelled. He could hear her chuckle softly, "Gonna go type in my diary!" He slumped down further in his chair, finding himself hating computers just a tiny bit.

**Mouse**

He didn't think he could be surprised anymore by his loyal companion. However, she kept doing just that, time and time again. The latest had happened the other night on the Tardis. He'd been reading Dickens in the library when he heard Rose shriek. He took off running, causing the book to fall and be trampled by his feet on his way out the door. The Tardis helped shift the rooms and hallways for him to get to Rose sooner. When he got to her room, her back was the first thing he saw, hunched over. He bit his lip reluctantly, unsure of what had happened. He peered in the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "Rose?" his voice sounded oddly husky, disrupting the silence. He cleared his throat, "Rose, are you okay? I heard you shriek." At the sound of his question, she turned to face him. She was smiling. He grined in response and looked down at her hands. They seemed to be clutching something, rather gently. He stepped in her room, walking toward her until he was close enough to touch her. Which he wasn't about to do, of course. "Look Doctor, isn't he cute?" she asked. He took a closer look at her hands and saw that she was holding a coffee-colored field mouse. It was squeaking happily in her hands. The Doctor chuckled at the endearing sight of Rose cuddling the tiny creature. "But Rose, I heard you shriek, you worried me!" his tone had been accusing, but a warm smile was spread on his face. Her smile grew, "He surprised me! But he's so cute!" The Doctor shook his head softly. Women were known for being afraid of the most gentle of creatures, be it mice or insects. But not his Rose, _she _was truly the most gentle of all of them.


	10. Chapter 10

_Well everyone, we've come to the end of this particular thoughts series. I've quite enjoyed myself, reading reviews and just being able to enjoy these again. Also, these are the longest bits I've posted I think. I didn't mean for it to work out that way, but I'm glad it did. Needless to day, I will be writing more of these :) _

_Lyrics are from Bright Eyes. The song is "I Must Belong Somewhere"_

_

* * *

  
_

**30 Thoughts: The Doctor**

**Headphones**

It had been three months since the Battle of Canary Wharf, the day the world died. At least, that's how it felt. The Doctor had begun traveling with a new companion, Martha Jones. He's afraid he has been rather rude, but he couldn't help but let her know she wouldn't be replacing her. It was nothing against Martha; it's just that she had that look in her eye after he kissed her. Humans, they get so worked up over a simple touch. He knew that she took it to mean that he had some sort of interest in her, when it was purely for genetic transfer reasons. It really was. And so he had to let her know that she was in no shape replacing _her_. Replacing her would lead to mean that she would have no other purpose on his ship and that was never going to happen.

He had taken some moments here and there, in between adventures, as always, to sit in Rose's old room, away from Martha. Her perfume still lingered in the air. Was that possible, he thought, after all this time? Maybe it was just his olfactory memories. The first time he had gone in there since...well...he had accidentally sat on her headphones. Luckily, they were extra durable, from the planet Mosif, a planet particularly in love with music. Flashbacks would inundate him of Rose sitting near where he was fiddling with the Tardis, the headphones covering her ears, streaming her favorite music. With her eyes closed, she would sometimes sing softly along with the lyrics, the sound of her voice soothing the Doctor. Sometimes, well, most of the time, he'd forget what he was doing and just lay under the console, screwdriver in hand, just listening to her soft melody_. "Cause everything must belong somewhere...just like the gold around her finger and the silver in his hair...yeah, everything must belong somewhere...I know that now, that's why I'm staying here..."_ she would sing, her sweet voice flooding his senses, the words reaching his hearts. He found himself singing that song sometimes, turning her headphones in his hands.

**Control**

The Doctor was once known throughout the worlds for his control. It was steadfast...it was endless. Nowadays, however, it was rather nonexistent. _What that human has done to me,_ he'd often think. The human in question was his companion Rose Tyler. When first meeting her, he couldn't control his anger, as he was unused to traveling with humans, having for a long time traveled by himself. Since then he'd learned to control his anger, but what he now found hard to control were his hands. It started off with hand holding, which was harmless enough. Then, it was hugs, also quite harmless. And now...it seemed that nothing could happen without him finding some reason to touch her. Her cheek, shoulders, back, and hair had all been victims of his touch. The latest victim had been her stomach. Honestly, all he had wanted to do was move her away from the Tardis doors. Of course, he could have held her by the shoulders to pull her away; they had already fallen as casualties in his internal war. But what did the Doctor do? He reached around to her stomach and pulled her away from the exit. No words could describe how that touch hindered his extensive cardiovascular system.

**Heart**

The Doctor had never met someone like Rose Tyler. Of course, he'd had many companions, young and old, male and female, human and not. He'd cared for all of them in different ways. He loved some even. Others he even felt he _loved._ But Rose had been different since the beginning. She held onto his hand, ran with him until the end of the world and saved the universe, including him.

That's what made leaving her a second time so hard.

He wished he could say the words she wanted to hear. Not simply because she wanted to hear them, but because he meant them...because he felt them to his core. But he couldn't. If he had crossed that line, which he had always been so near to crossing, it would have meant the end of the universe. In admitting those words, he would be admitting what he felt each time he touched her, and thought of her – that he would pick her over the universe anyday. And the bad part? He would. He would do it. But he knew that no one else would protect the worlds he loved so much and so he could not cross that line – no matter how much he wanted to.

And so on that second day at Bad Wolf Bay, he said goodbye to his heart, for the last time.

* * *

_Is it bad that my own writing tears me up? Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this, I know I did. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
